This invention relates to a mobile, habitable, shelter unit, and more particularly to a camper unit, at least partially configured in the shape of a barrel, adapted to be detachably mounted on a support bed of a pick-up truck.
A camper unit of the type disclosed herein is detachably mounted on a pick-up truck for movement therewith. When the pick-up truck reaches a camping destination, the camping unit may be detached therefrom and independently supported by ground engageable jacks.
The prior art pick-up truck mounted, camping units are generally of box-like configuration with flat fronts which create substantial drag to reduce the operating efficiency. Although attempts have been made to streamline camper units in general, the resulting constructions are not aesthetic and drastically reduce the usable interior space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camping unit adapted to be mounted on a pick-up truck and configured, at least in part, in the shape of a barrel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camper adapted to be mounted on a pick-up truck which is streamlined and aesthetically appealing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a camper for a pick-up truck including a plurality of longitudinally spaced end hoops spanned by side and top staves or curvilinear slats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide on a pick-up truck box having side walls, a camper unit of the type described having annular end portions which are of such size that they fit within the pick-up box and intermediate sections which are of enlarged diameter and extend at least partially along the outside of the box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide on the box of a pick-up truck, a camper unit of the type described including curvilinear side wall members disposed such that the lowermost mid-portion of the side wall member on each side of the camper extends to a level below the top surface of the upstanding side walls of the pick-up box.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a camping unit of the type described including partial, lower, side and bottom wall portions projecting forwardly from a rear wall and having a girth which gradually forwardly increases and extends forwardly toward the rear of, but below, the bed of the pick-up truck.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.